choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JustAlex93/OC Profile Collection: Q-Planes
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Choro-Q or anything that I use as the source material for some of those OC's. They're made under the Fair Use Act. Just to let you know: Some of these OCs are equipped with fanonical parts! Fredrick Zimmerman Fredrick Zimmerman, affectionately nicknamed "Flatty" by his squadmates, is a Chance-Vought XF5U-1 serving in the Proton Kingdom Royal Air Force as a Staff Sergeant in the 0-9-9 Squadron. He is nicknamed Flatty due to being, well, a flat Q-Plane, so to speak. Background As a young Q-Plane in the Proton Kingdom town of Tughl, Fredrick listened to his father's stories of his days in the Royal Air Force, of intense flight training, of perilous missions, and of dogfighting enemy Q-Planes. Inspired, Fredrick enlisted in the air force years later, to follow his father's proverbial footsteps, ready and willing to serve his nation in the skies. He was nose-deep into his training, impressing even the most hardened instructors. Within months, he was ready to undergo his first patrol mission, but little did he know what fate had in store for him or the force that drove him to what he had done that day. At the time, he was of the Airman Basic rank. When he spotted a Q-Stein bomber plane with escorting fighters, he had sent his squad mates to go for help while he fended them off. In spite of being only one plane against a bomber with escorts, he never backed down. He went in headfirst with machine guns blazing. He shot down the escorts hard and fast before they could even react to his sudden appearance. He then went up against the bomber, avoiding AA machine gun fire, as he shoots at the engines to down it, even while his squad mates and commanding officer witnessed the whole thing. By the time that they had returned to base, Fredrick was put into the brig for violating protocol, as the higher-ups then debated on whether to punish him or to commend him for his brave actions. That is, until the Marshal of the Royal Air Force came forward, having heard of Fredrick's daring feat. He ordered for Fredrick to be awarded the Medal of Valor, impressed with the Flying Pancake's solo act. While few voiced their objection, the Marshal's word was final, thus Fredrick was released from the brig and was personally awarded the medal by the Marshal, who had also let him off with a warning not to do anything brash unless ordered otherwise. Now, just because Fredrick had gotten such a medal from no less than the Marshal himself, he wasn't about to let it go to his head, no sir! Since then, he proved his efficiency and loyalty time and again, with each mission he underwent. He was eventually transferred to a squadron of "oddball" Q-Planes, 0-9-9 Squadron "Proton's Peculiars", where he met other uniquely designed Q-Planes like himself. Abilities/Equipment/Etc. No information yet Mad Stealther The Mad Stealther is a mysterious aircraft who flies as part of the infamous mercenary faction known as the Black Squadron. Background Mad Stealther's prior life before joining the Black Squadron is kept a closely guarded secret by a small number of its highest members, especially Stealther himself. Rumor has it, was that he was originally serving with the Q-Stein Luftwaffe before defecting, due to having had his movements restricted by the higher-ups in a way that he didn't like. Others say that he was the handiwork of a mad aviation genius out to create the ultimate combat Q-Plane. Still, others say that he was an evil demon Q-Plane that rose from the pits of Q-Hell. Whether or not that these could be true, only he himself knows... When he joined, no one had taken him seriously at first, but those arrogant smirks were soon wiped off their faces when he revealed his natural prowess at two things; dogfighting and overwhelming firepower. This caught the interest of the squadron's mysterious leader, known only as the "Black Boss". Sweetening the deal further for the shadowy mercenary leader is that Mad Stealther has an ML-X3 multi-launcher, as ML-X series multi-launchers are very rare, valuable, and highly-coveted weapon modules renowned for their ability to use just about any kind of ammunition, especially air-to-air missiles. Since then, Mad Stealther rose through the ranks with each mission completed, eventually becoming the No. 1 ranking mercenary in the faction, not just because of his weaponry, but by his skills and unleashing them with cold-oiled precision. Many opposing Q-Planes, even from rival mercenary groups, fell to the awesome firepower and skill of Mad Stealther, bringing even more infamy to the Black Squadron among many circles. He is even able to single-handedly destroy an entire squadron of bombers, escorts included. Stealther himself rarely leaves survivors, but if he did leave as much as one survivor, it's usually to send a message to the enemy that he's not to be messed with. Abilities/Equipment/Etc. Mad Stealther's dogfighting skills are said to be some of the very finest in the skies, taking down enemy fighters with a cruel cunning. His supercharged turboprop engines allow him to fly at altitudes of up to 15,000 meters, and his enhanced sky radar allows him to see opponents coming from longer distances. He also features a super hi-reload module, so that his weapons could reload much faster. He has powerful 20x139mm caliber autocannons in his nose firing high-velocity boat-tailed rounds, and the deadly ML-X3 multi-launcher mounted behind his cockpit canopy. The ML-X3 has three omnidirectional barrels that can be positioned and aimed in multiple directions. It has a unique firing system that allows it to use any kind of ammunition, be it high-caliber autocannon rounds or air-to-air missiles. Despite being about two times larger compared to other fighter Q-Planes, Stealther never lets himself be an easy target. His variable geometry swing-wings can be folded back to allow for high-speed maneuvers, as well as a fast getaway when a job is finished. Ray Ray Seidelson is a Q-Plane who delivers mail for the Proton Royal Air Mail Service. Background Ever since he was a child, he had always wanted to contribute to society in one way or another, no matter how mundane that task may be. So, he grew up to become a mail plane, and since then, he had been delivering the airmail throughout the Proton Kingdom. There was a time, however, when he was grounded during the war between Proton and Q-Stein, and that was for his own safety. Nobody he knows would want him to be caught in the crossfire of a heated aerial battle, or even kidnapped by enemy Q-Stein forces. Since the war ended, he resumed his job delivering the airmail throughout Proton. Natasha Natasha is an independent cargo delivery plane for-hire, selling her services to any paying customer to have their stuff delivered. Background No information yet Category:Blog posts